Sweet Like Ice Cream You
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Seungcheol baru menyadari kalau sekretaris osis itu jadi lebih cantik setelah rambutnya dipotong pendek. sampai dia tidak mengenalinya lagi. Seventeen. Choi Seungcheol/Yoon Jeonghan. Oneshoot. Happy Reading..


**Title : Sweet Like Ice Cream. You**

 **Author : Widhey Lee (** **"** **Nao-Chan** **KiHaeELF)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Choi Seungcheol**

 **-Yoon Jeonghan**

 **-SVT member**

 **Era Aju Nice. Kalo agak alay sama banyak typo, mohon maklum saja.. kkk ^^**

 **happy Reading,,**

 **Note:** **Sep 1, 2016**

Story Start Begin…

Siang itu Seungcheol datang ke sekolahnya dengan malas. Yah, biasa nya juga begitu sih.

Tapi hari ini bukan karena keterlambatan yang disengaja seperti biasa, tapi karena sekolahnya sedang mengadakan festival musim panas. Sebenarnya Seungcheol malas harus membantu membuat stan _summer cafe_ untuk kelasnya, tapi wali kelasnya sudah menelponnya sejak kemarin dan menyuruhnya datang karena Seungcheol terpilih menjadi salah satu _buttler_ di cafenya berdasakan pemilihan yang tidak dia ketahui.

Seungcheol mengumpat sepanjang perjalanannya. Kenapa dia harus jadi buttler di cafe konyol di festival sekolah? Dan kenapa teman-temannya dengan seenaknya memilihnya jadi _buttler_? Harusnya hari ini dia tidur atau paling tidak dia bisa melihat saja festival ini karena keinginannya sendiri, bukannya karena paksaan sebab dia harus bekerja di stan kelasnya.

Laki-laki itu mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dari box es di sebelah meja begitu ia sampai di dekat papan penanda bertuliskan kelasnya. Sungguh, hari ini panas sekali. Seungcheol saja sampai berkeringat banyak padahal hanya berjalan dari gerbang sekolah sampai ke tempat stan kelasnya ini. Stan mereka belum jadi, dan Seungcheol meringis melihat bahwa kanopi kecil dan tiang dengan papan bertuliskan 'Summer Cafe' saja yang baru didirikan. Sepertinya akan banyak pekerjaan sebelum festival benar-benar dimulai nanti sore.

"Hyung, kau datang?"

Seungcheol menoleh, lalu mendengus menatap seorang laki-laki lain dengan sekardus penuh pistol air ukuran besar di dekapannya. "Kau melihatku ada disini, jadi apa lagi." Katanya lalu meneguk air minumnya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, Mingyu, kelas kita akan membuka stan cafe lho, bukannya arena tembak."

Mingyu tertawa sambil meletakkan kardus yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Ini bukan milik kelas kita. Aku hanya membantu mengambilkannya saja dari agen pengantaran tadi."

"Lalu itu punya siapa?"

"Hansol. Kelasnya membuka stan _water shotgun party_ untuk bagian akhir festival nanti malam." Jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum kelewat ceria.

Seungcheol berseru menggoda. "Hansol pasti beruntung sekali karena punya kekasih yang bisa disuruh-suruh seperti mu."

Mingyu memberengut kemudian memukul lengan Seungcheol dengan keras. "Dia bukannya menyuruh, tapi minta tolong, hyung. Kau ini."

"Terserah apa katamu saja, Kim." Kata Seungcheol, tertawa.

laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil masih terkekeh geli ketika melihat Mingyu mendengus dan berlalu meninggalkannya menuju stan kelas satu dengan tulisan _'Water Shotgun Party Tonight. Yeah!'_ disampingnya.

Pandangannya menyapu seluruh lapangan sekolah yang hampir terpenuhi dengan macam-macam stan itu dan berhenti menatap salah satu teman sekelasnya yang sedang mengecat banner untuk stan mereka dibawah pohon. Mata Seungcheol kemudian membulat lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan ekpresi berlebihan. Kakinya melangkah kesana dengan tergesa setelah meletakkan tas punggungnya di meja dekat box es.

"Harusnya kau mengecatnya dengan warna pink, Wonwoo. Bukannya kuning begitu."

Seungcheol bisa mendengar Wonwoo menghela nafas kearah seseorang yang baru saja menegurnya itu. "Kau tadi yang menyuruh mengecatnya dengan warna kuning. Sekarang kau bilang dicat dengan warna pink."

Seseorang itu mengangkat bahunya sambil menjilat es krim vanila di tangannya. Seungcheol tertegun. Ugh, rasa-rasanya Seungcheol ingin jadi es krim vanila itu saja. "Aku tidak ingat. Kurasa warna pink lebih bagus untuk tulisannya."

Wonwoo berdecak, menggeleng bingung menatap tulisan 'Summer Cafe' berwarna kuning di atas banner. "Ya sudahlah, hyung. Begini saja warnanya. Tidak terlalu buruk kok."

Dan Seungcheol sampai disana sambil tersenyum. "Hai, Wonwoo, kau perlu bantuan?"

"Oh, Seungcheol hyung? Kau jadi datang?" Tanya Wonwoo setelah menoleh. Yang sedang makan es krim itu ikut menoleh juga, tapi cuma sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap tulisan di atas banner dengan es krim vanila di kuluman.

Seungcheol mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah. Kurasa kelas kita pasti kerepotan, jadi aku juga datang untuk membantu."

Si marga Jeon mengangguk saja dan bergumam 'Baguslah' sebelum akhirnya kembali mengecat banner lagi.

Seungcheol masih berdiri di belakang Wonwoo yang berjongkok dibawah sambil masih tersenyum dan memperhatikan si 'es krim vanila' yang sibuk menegur Wonwoo karena laki-laki itu menggambar bunga diatas huruf 'C' nya.

"Hei, Wonwoo," panggil Seungcheol, tapi Wonwoo tidak menoleh. Yang makan es krim juga tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Seungcheol disana.

"Ya, hyung?"

"Kau kenapa tidak pernah bilang jika punya adik cantik. Kau kan bisa mengenalkannya padaku." Kata Seungcheol, masih tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari si 'es krim vanila".

"He?" Wonwoo membeo, menatap heran kepada Seungcheol dibelakangnya. "Adik cantik siapa yang kau maksud, hyung? Adik ku kan laki-laki."

Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo, tapi tangannya menunjuk si 'es krim vanila'. "Adik cantik dan manis yang ini. Dia adikmu kan?"

Wonwoo berdiri perlahan dan memberikan Seungcheol tatapan 'Kau serius, hyung?'. Si 'es krim vanila' juga menatap Seungcheol dengan alis bertaut. Es krim vanila nya yang tinggal separuh hampir saja jatuh dari tangannya.

Wonwoo memegang dahi Seungcheol dan dahinya bergantian dengan tatapan aneh. "Apa kau sedang sakit, hyung? Atau mungkin penglihatan mu terganggu? Ah, mungkin matamu kemasukan debu saat perjalanan kesini, ya?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Jawab Seungcheol. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Lagipula aku kesini tadi naik bus. Mana mungkin mataku kemasukan debu."

"Habis nya kau aneh. Masa tidak kenal dengan Jeonghan hyung. Sejak kapan juga Jeonghan hyung jadi adikku, hyung." Kata Wonwoo.

Alis Seungcheol bertaut, menatap si 'es krim vanila' yang kata Wonwoo tadi namanya Jeonghan. "Jeonghan? Yoon Jeonghan?"

"Iya. Sekretaris osis. Masa kau tidak kenal."

Seungcheol menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan kembali menatap Jeonghan lekat-lekat. Sungguh, Seungcheol kira laki-laki dengan es krim ditangan yang mengenakan kaus biru longgar bergambar pemandangan London dan celana jeans yang ditutup dengan kemeja merah kotak-kotak dibagian pinggang itu adalah orang lain. Memang Seungcheol tidak terlalu mengenal semua anggota osis, terlebih kelasnya dengan Jeonghan itu berbeda, tapi yang Seungcheol tahu sekretaris osis bernama Yoon Jeonghan itu rambutnya panjang sebahu dan berwarna abu-abu. Yang dilihatnya sekarang, rambut itu berwarna hitam dan menutupi leher Jeonghan dengan pas. Apalagi, sebagian kecilnya bersembunyi di belakang telinganya. Seungcheol ingin sekali rasanya menangkup kedua pipi Jeonghan dan mengatakan bahwa dia manis sekali.

"Sudah ingat?" Suara Jeonghan menginterupsi Seungcheol yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman mengembang. "Apa aku juga perlu mengingatkanmu jika aku ini laki-laki?"

Laki-laki itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Maaf. Kurasa aku sudah terlalu lama tidak memperhatikan osis. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana perginya rambut abu-abu mu? Padahal itu cantik sekali."

"Oh," Jeonghan bersuara lagi. Seungcheol baru sadar jika suara Jeonghan sangat manis ditelinganya. "Kurasa kau memang sudah lama sekali tidak memperhatikan osis. Itu rambut ku satu tahun lalu dan kurasa aku ingin mengganti suasana saja. Lagipula warna hitam terlihat cocok untuk musim panas."

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Cocok sekali. Kau jadi terlihat lebih manis."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil tersenyum. Tangannya menyentuh ujung rambutnya dengan stik es krim nya yang sudah habis lalu tertawa. "Oh, aku harus pergi. Osis juga sibuk menyiapkan untuk malam puncak nanti malam."

Seungcheol terlihat kecewa tapi kemudian menahan tangan Jeonghan saat laki-laki itu akan pergi. "Kita bertemu lagi nanti sore. Kelas kami membuka stan cafe, kau harus datang."

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Wonwoo bilang kau jadi salah satu buttler nya, tentu saja aku akan datang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu nanti, Jeonghan."

"Tentu, Seungcheol." Lalu Jeonghan pergi dan Wonwoo mengusik tatapan memuja Seungcheol pada sekretaris osis itu.

"Hyung?"

Seungcheol hanya bergumam saja membalas panggilan Wonwoo. Laki-laki itu masih mengikutkan pandangannya pada punggung Jeonghan yang menghilang di salah satu stan milik osis dengan senyuman aneh. Wonwoo menggeleng lelah dan menghela nafas. "Jadi membantuku tidak, hyung?"

Seungcheol berdecak sebal sambil menatap Wonwoo. "Kau itu mengganggu saja, Jeon. Baiklah, apa yang harus aku kerjakan?"

Hari sudah mau malam ketika akhirnya lampu stan summer cafe milik kelas 2b menyala. Seungcheol sedang memasang pengharum berbentuk es krim di pohon hias di pojok ruangan sambil menyahuti ketua kelasnya yang menyuruhnya mengantarkan pesanan meja nomor delapan.

"Ranting tidak berguna ini jadi terlihat seperti pohon natal."

Seungcheol menoleh ketika dirinya kembali sibuk memasang pengharum berbentuk es krim lainnya di pohon kedua. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan memberikan salah satu pengharum berbentuk es krim kepada Jeonghan.

"Apa?"

"Untukmu."

Jeonghan mendengus. "Aku lebih suka yang bisa dimakan." Tapi menerimanya juga dan tersenyum kagum dengan aromanya.

Seungcheol tertawa. "Yang ini gratis. Kalau kau ingin yang bisa dimakan, kau harus bayar."

"Ok. Bawakan aku satu."

Seungcheol menjentikkan jarinya dan bilang 'tunggu sebentar'. Jeonghan menunggunya di meja nomor empat sambil tersenyum dan menciumi pengharum es krim yang diberikan Seungcheol.

Lalu semangkuk es krim vanila dengan tiga buah strawberry dan saus coklat di atas nya sudah siap di hadapan Jeonghan.

"Pesananmu, tuan."

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Jeonghan mengedarkan pandangannya dan menghentikan seseorang yang memakai pakaian buttler juga seperti Seungcheol. "Kau owner cafe ini?"

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dan ketua kelasnya itu dengan alis bertaut. Si ketua kelas -owner cafe- itu juga menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan yang sama. "Ya. Ada yang bisa dibantu, tuan?"

Ini menggelikan. Jeonghan rasanya ingin tertawa saja. Sungguh, mereka semua sudah saling mengenal tapi melakukan drama konyol seperti ini. Meski begitu, Jeonghan tetap meneruskannya. "Apa disini buttler boleh menemani pelanggan?"

Seolah mengerti, owner cafe itu mengangguk antusias. "Tentu tuan. Seungcheol, tolong temani tuan Yoon ini menikmati es krim nya. Apapun yang diinginkannya kau harus menurutinya."

"Baiklah."

Si owner cafe lalu membungkuk sopan dan meninggalkan keduanya. Jeonghan menyuruh Seungcheol duduk setelah terkekeh lama.

"Jadi, ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, tuan Yoon?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Jeonghan menelan es krim vanilanya lalu menggeleng. Tangannya menyapu sisa es krim di sudut bibirnya dengan tisu lalu menatap Seungcheol lagi. "Tidak ada. Yang aku butuhkan sudah ada dihadapanku."

Hari sudah semakin malam dan semua yang datang ke festival ini sudah berkumpul di lapangan untuk acara utama. Speaker besar dari salah satu stan kelas satu memberitahu untuk segera mendaftarkan kelompok yang akan mengikuti _water shotgun war_ sebentar lagi.

Seungcheol mengangguk saja ketika Mingyu mengajaknya ikut dan mendaftarkan namanya. Dia sudah ganti baju dengan kaus putih longgar dan celana pendek, jadi tidak perlu terlalu khawatir jika basah nanti.

Kemudian suara dari speaker stan kelas satu itu terdengar lagi, menyuruh tim osis dan tim Seungcheol bersiap di tengah lapangan.

"Kita yang pertama?" Tanya Seungcheol heran tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Lengannya sudah ditarik saja oleh ketua kelasnya lalu diberi satu pistol air yang sudah terisi.

Lawan mereka sudah berbaris memanjang kesamping ketika Seungcheol akhirnya bergabung dengan tim nya dan berdiri di sebelah Mingyu. Seungcheol bisa melihat Jeonghan disana, menatapnya seolah menantang dan berpura-pura menembaknya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan hanya mengangkat bahu saja, berbicara tanpa suara kepada Jeonghan bahwa tim osis nya akan kalah.

Masing-masing tim isinya tujuh orang dan membawa pistol air yang siap ditembakkan. Di tim osis ada ketua osis, Sekretaris osis; Jeonghan, bendahara osis satu dan dua; Wonwoo dan Jihoon serta bantuan dari anak kelas satu; Hansol dan Myeongho, juga anak kelas dua satu orang. Mereka menatap tim Seungcheol yang dipimpin ketua kelasnya itu dengan tatapan menantang.

Sedangkan di tim Seungcheol isinya si ketua kelas, Mingyu, Soonyoung yang mengunyah permen karet dan membidikkan pistol airnya ke arah Myeongho, Seokmin anak kelas satu, dua anak kelas dua di sebelah kelasnya dan Seungcheol sendiri.

Yang memegang microphone di belakang speaker besar menyerukan kata 'mulai' keras-keras sebelum akhirnya kedua tim saling menyerang. Entah sengaja atau tidak, si ketua osis menembak salah satu anggota tim Seungcheol lebih dulu. Seungcheol sendiri hanya fokus kepada Jeonghan, menembaki laki-laki manis itu bahkan sebelum Jeonghan bisa membalas.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, tapi kedua tim sudah tidak seimbang lagi. Di tim osis masih ada Wonwoo, si kelas satu; Hansol dan Jeonghan. Sedangkan di tim Seungcheol hanya tinggal dia sendiri.

Seungcheol membidik Jeonghan lagi dan menembak, tapi sialnya, tabung air di senjatanya telah kosong. Jeonghan berdiri di hadapannya dengan pistol air di atas bahu, di temani Wonwoo dan Hansol yang menatap Seungcheol sambil tertawa.

Seungcheol melirik samping kiri dan kanannya lalu mengumpat diam-diam. Karena terlalu fokus dengan Jeonghan, laki-laki itu sampai tidak sadar jika rekan satu tim nya tumbang satu persatu.

"Kau kalah, hyung." Kata Hansol, menurunkan pistol airnya sebatas kaki lalu tertawa.

Seungcheol menaruh pistol airnya yang sudah kosong di tanah lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Benar. Aku kalah." Katanya. Dan teman-teman se tim nya mendesah kecewa.

"Seungcheol hyung akan di kalahkan malam ini." Kata Wonwoo.

Jeonghan tertawa dengan lucu lalu maju selangkah dan membidikkan senjatanya tepat di dada Seungcheol. "Hitungan ketiga," dan Jeonghan mulai menghitung.

"One, two, three!"

Jeonghan menerima handuk yang dilemparkan Wonwoo untuknya lalu mengusapkannya keseluruh badannya yang basah kuyup. Laki-laki itu lalu mengambil satu es krim stik vanila di dalam box es di bawah meja, membuka bungkusnya dan memakannya sambil berjalan meninggalkan area stan.

Seungcheol melihatnya berjalan sendirian dan menghampirinya.

"Hai," sapa Seungcheol. Jeonghan menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hai juga." Balas Jeonghan. "Maaf untuk tembakan yang terakhir itu."

Seungcheol mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak masalah. Kau lumayan juga untuk prajurit garda depan."

Laki-laki cantik itu tertawa dan Seungcheol suka mendengar suara tawanya. Jauh di dalam dadanya, sesuatu meletup-letup seperti kembang api hanya karena mendengar suara tawa dari si wajah manis itu.

"Tapi itu tadi, kau semangat sekali menembakku," kata Jeonghan. "Kau ada dendam kepadaku ya?"

Giliran Seungcheol yang tertawa, lalu mengangkat bahunya lagi. "Aku hanya melihat kepadamu saja, tidak kepada yang lain, jadi aku hanya menembakimu saja. Lagipula kupikir, melihatmu basah kuyup pasti seksi sekali."

Jeonghan mendengus, menatap ke arah lain sambil memakan es krim nya. Mereka ada di area gelap, tapi Seungcheol bisa sangat yakin jika Jeonghan sedang menyembunyikan rona merah muda dipipinya.

Laki-laki itu masih terus menatap Jeonghan sambil tersenyum. Tidak tahu, tapi menurut Seongcheol semua yang ada pada Jeonghan itu indah. Wajah cantik itu. Rambut seleher yang tampak manis itu. Bahkan dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan sedikit es krim yang mengotori bibirnya saat ini pun Jeonghan masih kelihatan sangat indah.

Jemari putihnya sudah akan bergerak mengusap krim dingin itu dari bibirnya jika saja Seungcheol tidak menahannya. Jeonghan hanya bisa menatapnya yang justru tersenyum, dengan bingung, lalu menjadi terkejut ketika Seungcheol menggantikan jemarinya untuk membersihkan krim itu dengan bibirnya.

Kedua bibir itu hanya menempel saja cukup lama, tidak ada lumatan, tidak ada jilatan, tapi sisa es krim yang menempel di bibir Jeonghan sudah bersih ketika Seungcheol menjauh untuk menatap Jeonghan. Ngomong-ngomong, gara-gara Seungcheol itu es krim Jeonghan jadi jatuh, tapi keduanya bahkan tidak ada yang peduli.

"Kau.."

"Maaf, Jeonghan," Kata Seungcheol, menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Aku- hanya tidak bisa menahannya."

Keduanya saling diam, lalu Jeonghan mendengus geli. "Sebelumnya, kau pernah berciuman tidak sih?"

Seungcheol mengerjap, belum sempat menjawab ketika Jeonghan bertindak tiba-tiba. Laki-laki itu meraih tengkuknya, memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium Seungcheol dengan dalam.

Dan Seungcheol segera sadar dari keterkejutannya, meraih pinggang Jeonghan dan membawanya merapat ke-tubuhnya. Jeonghan berjinjit, menekan tengkuk Seungcheol dan menerima lumatan-lumatan manis darinya.

Seungcheol mencium sekali lagi dan ciuman mereka diakhiri dengan lenguhan kecil dari Jeonghan. Mereka saling menatap dengan ujung hidung dan bibir yang saling bersentuhan, dengan tangan yang yang saling terjalin di sisi masing-masing.

"Besok, jam tujuh di cafe Rainbow. Kencan pertama kita." Bisik Seungcheol, tapi Jeonghan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sejelas debaran di dadanya yang terasa menyenangkan.

Dan saat Seungcheol merengkuh tubuhnya dalam dekapan yang hangat, langit malam itu dipenuhi oleh kembang api. Meledakkan pesan cinta berwarna-warni, seperti yang dirasakan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan saat ini.

======END======


End file.
